Drunk In Love
by jooorrdyn
Summary: This idea popped into my head and I did my best to write it out so holla.
1. Chapter 1

They walked into the Dirty Robber and sat down at their usual booth. Maura looked up to see Jane staring at her.

"What is it?" Maura asked.

Jane rubbed her eyes and shook her head.

"Jane.."

"What Maura? You know what's bugging me. It's bugging us both."

"I know, Jane. This case was difficult and it hurt us, but that's part of the job. You know that better than anyone."

Jane reached out and touched Maura's hand.

"It's just hard, ya know? But thank you."

"Of course."

They were staring at each other when the waiter came up to take their order. Jane jerked her hand away from Maura's and looked at the waiter with a "go away" look and he walked off.

"You wanna go somewhere else? I need a drink from someplace that isn't familiar." Jane said while getting up.

"Sure." Maura gathered her stuff and walked with Jane out the door.

They finally arrived at Finnegan's bar after arguing over where to go for 2 hours. Jane opened the door for Maura and stepped in behind her. They both walked up to the bar and ordered their usual: a beer for Jane and a wine for Maura.

After enough drinks to get rid of at least some of the aggravation of today and the force of basic conversation, Jane finally looked at Maura.

"Maur, why is this case getting to me more than you?"

Maura pulled the drink from her mouth and closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to file through the piles of information in her brain.

"Well, Jane, research says that.."

Jane cut her off.

"No. I mean, what is your personal opinion if why it's getting to me more?"  
Maura gazed at her. She was curious as to why Jane was so bothered by this, but she also knew the connection of Jane and the victims' traumas.

"You both experienced a tragic event, Jane. That's something you can't deny. I haven't endured that kind of pain. She was kidnapped, drugged, tortured, and then killed."  
Maura took another sip of her wine. Why did Jane want to talk about this now?

"Just try not to think about the connections of this. You survived. Yes, Hoyt not only gave you physical scars, but mental scars as well. I know it's hard not relating these types of cases to you, but it's something you have to do."

Maura reached out to touch Jane's hand. "You know I'm always here for you, Jane."  
Jane gave her a smile and ordered another beer.

After another couple of hours, the women had passed the level of drunk. They weren't the sloppy drunks; they were the ones that confessed things. Things that they would later regret.  
Throughout the course of the night, a woman kept hitting on Maura and Maura would just give a smile and start talking to Jane again. After a while, Jane was starting to get aggravated at the woman buying Maura drink after drink and her paying Maura a little too many compliments.

"Maura, if you're interested in her then go right ahead, but I'm getting annoyed."

Maura decided to have fun with this. She waved the woman over to their seats and started a casual conversation, wondering what Jane would do. Jane just turned around to face the bar. Maura eventually gave up trying to make Jane.. Jealous? Is that what she was trying to do? She then started getting as annoyed as Jane was, but didn't want to be rude, so she kept the now awkward conversation going.

They all had gotten quiet after a while and the woman blurted out "so are you two a couple?"  
Jane and Maura looked at each other, shocked, and then turned around. Maura wanted to get rid of this woman as much as Jane did, but she didn't know what to say or do.

Jane reached out and intertwined her hand in Maura's and answered with a calm "yes." An emotion that Maura couldn't read overcame the woman's face.

"Oh. You two don't seem like a couple."

Jane thought for a second of what to do to get this woman to go away. She and Maura seemed to think the same thing as they leaned in to kiss each other.

The cab dropped Jane and Maura off at Maura's house around midnight. They stumbled up the driveway and made their way inside. Jane sank onto the couch and Maura started up the stairs, but came back down and sat next to Jane.

"So.." Maura attempted to start a conversation that she knew would go nowhere.

"I don't want to go on that confess-my-feelings-because-I'm-drunk rampage." Jane said with more bite to her tone than intended.

"But I want to talk about that kiss. I felt something and I know you did, Jane. I know you don't like talking about feelings, but.."

Jane leaned over and cut Maura off by kissing her. This kiss was more passionate and meaningful than earlier. Jane knew there was something between them, but what? Obviously more than friendship. Jane pulled her lips from Maura's.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?"

Maura didn't realize how much she craved Jane until now.

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"I wasn't thinking about talking." Maura smiled as Jane kissed her again and felt her scarred hands run up her thighs.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Jane a while to get her bearings as she woke up. She looked over at the sleeping woman next to her and then checked her phone.  
She sighed. _3:48 am._

Jane sat up a little too fast and felt the headache creeping up on her. She stood up and picked up the clothes scattered across the floor as she walked to the bathroom. She quietly shut the door and put her hands on the counter. Looking up at her reflection in the mirror, Jane couldn't ignore the sickening feeling at the bottom of her stomach.. Guilt. Casey wasn't on her mind at all the night before and she knew Maura was the one she loved, but why did it take sleeping with her to find out?

A tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away with a feeling of self-hatred.  
_Guilt and self-hatred? Damn, Rizzoli. You got yourself a bad combo._

Jane put her clothes on from the night before and then made her way downstairs. She started to walk out the door to leave, but remembered her car was at Finnegan's.

_I haven't even been awake for 10 damn minutes and this morning couldn't get any worse. _

She got her phone and called the only person she figured would be awake at this time. Tommy.

He answered on the second ring.

"Jane, why are you callin' so late? You okay?"

"Yeah, Tommy, I'm fine. I have a favor to ask though."

"What is it?"

She hesitated. "Can you come pick me up at Maura's?"

"Yeah, sure. Be there in about 20 minutes."

Jane walked out of Maura's and got into Tommy's car. She braced herself for the questions he was about to ask.

"Thanks for picking me up. My car is at the bar so I had no way home."

"But you're at Maura's. Did something happen between you guys?"

"We got in a little argument and then we both fell asleep. Don't know how that happened." She lied. "I didn't wanna wake her this late and make her drive me home and I figured you'd be up."

Tommy shrugged and they were quiet the rest of the way.

They pulled up at Jane's around 4:30. Jane thanked Tommy again and got out of the car.

She walked into her lonely apartment and collapsed onto the couch. She tried to sleep, but the thoughts of last night kept her awake.

Jane eventually gave up trying to sleep and went to take a shower. She took her clothes off, stepped in, and let the hot water run over her, burning her skin. She sank down onto the shower floor and let the tears flood her eyes.

_All I want is to be happy. That's all I want, but everything is going wrong. _

Jane's lack of sleep started to get to her as she sat there in the shower. After a few more minutes, she got out, threw on a t-shirt, and crawled into bed. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and sent a text to Frost telling him that she was going to take the day off.

She rolled over and fell asleep.


End file.
